Heavy (Team Fortress 2)
Heavy Weapons Guy (or just The Heavy) (Real First Name; Mikhail) is a popular class in the Team Fortress series and is depicted as a hulking brute of a man hailing from the former USSR - prone to carrying massive weapons such as mini-guns, he is a walking tank of destruction, and when partnered with a Medic, he can be the bane of many. Heavy Weapons Guy is known for insulting opponents and doesn't care who gets in his way - be them men, babies or "tiny baby-men" - they will likely fall to his slow but devastating attacks. The Heavy is the most iconic and the more comical among the characters of the Team Fortress universe. He is even a recurring G-mod star. He also has a love for his heavy machine gun, which he named Sasha. It's more likely a case of Heavy just loving his weapon of choice as his pride and joy than a possible case of mental illness. Like all Team Fortress characters, he can be good and/or evil depending on what team you are in. In the comics Heavy has been a common character in the TF2 comic series, generally being represented as a big, tough man with a good heart. However his largest appearance yet was in Team Fortress 2 #3 A cold day in hell, which fleshed out Heavies backstory, revealing Heavy took up his mercenary job to support his family after they escaped from a Siberian gulagin the year 1941. Heavy is also very close to his family, visiting them once a month and protects his mother and three younger sisters from Russian soldiers. Currently in the comic Heavy, his mother, and three sisters are traveling around the world looking for the Sniper, Medic and Engineer. Received orders from Miss Pauling, Heavy teamed up with Scout as they head to Ayers Rock to investigate. Soon, they learned it's a hidden but now abandoned Australium Gold Mine. Suddenly, the two encountered Saxton Hale and Maggie who were also there looking for the missing Australiums. Eventually, the two teamed up to stop Gray Mann. Trivia * Heavy is voiced by Gary Schwartz, who also voiced Demoman and Monoculus. * The Heavy is currently the only character with two "Meet the," videos, one of his own, "Meet the Heavy," and as a practical main character of the video for his lunch, the Sandvich in "Meet the Sandvich". * Heavy can be considered the most iconic TF2 Character in the game. * Heavy is the oldest of the nine mercenaries in the game, appears to be at the end of his 40's. * Heavy's favorite food is sandviches. * It's been implied that The Heavy shares a close friendship with The Medic, as both the Heavy and Medic don't have a domination quote when they kill each other. The two also have debatably the best combo, as the Medic heals the Heavy, while the Heavy shields the Medic, and that the Heavy is willing to be a human guinea pig so the Medic can try new, untested, and dangerous equipment, even though it's implied that The Heavy is fairly intelligent. * The Heavy's primary weapon is his minigun that he calls "Sasha." His secondary weapon is a shotgun and his melee weapons are his own fists. * Despite his cold appearance, Heavy is very close to his family and cares for them deeply. * Heavy has become a sympathetic villain in the ''Team Fortress Comic ''series, only taking his job to support his mother and his three sisters Zhanna, Yana and Bronislava. * Sometimes the Heavy is rumored to be the main protagonist of the game due to being the game's most popular character, but otherwise he'd still be evil which makes him an Anti-Hero and an On & Off Hero/Villain. * Most of his guns always uses -a suffix since he have Slavic personality and later confirmed named his Guns with suffix -a are come from his Nickname and his Sisters last first names suffix's. * A common internet meme associated with the Heavy is a phrase he says when players press X then 5. This causes the Heavy to say the phrase "Put Dispenser Here" or more infamously "Pootis Spencer Here". It is often shortened to just "Pootis", a term with no true meaning which is now strongly associated with his character. Gallery Heavy4.png|RED Heavy Heavy5.jpg|Official Heavy RED avatar. Heavy6.jpg|Official Heavy RED ubered avatar. Heavy7.jpg|Official Heavy BLU ubered avatar. Heavy1.png|Heavy appearing in Team Fortress #3: A cold day in hell. Heavy3.png|Young Heavy. Heavy2.png|Heavy and his three sisters, Yana, Zhanna and Bronislava. Videos Meet the Heavy-0 Meet the Sandwich Category:Video Game Villains Category:Brutes Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Comedy Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Mercenaries Category:Nameless Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Sadists Category:One-Man Army Category:Mascots Category:The Heavy Category:Mutilators Category:Fighter Category:Webcomic villain Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Serial Killers Category:Comedic Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Hungry Villains Category:Protective Villains Category:Mental Illness Category:Male Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Team Fortress Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Deceased Category:Psychopath Category:Thugs Category:Affably Evil Category:Old Villains Category:Insecure Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Related to Hero Category:Tragic Villain Category:Magic